Mine
by DaphneandBellatrixPotter
Summary: Song one-shot. Taylor Swifts song Mine with a twist.   For DestinedForGreatness.


**This is dedicated to DestinedForGreatness. Thanks for all the motivation for writing.**

I do not own the song of the characters, they belong to Taylor Swift and J.K. Rowling.

Mine

**You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts**

I was sitting in a restaurantin a small town just outside of London. While looking over the menu I thought back t all that happened. The war ended two years ago, and the wizarding world is building itself back up. Harry, Ron, and I all went back to Hogwarts to finish I 7th year. I made Head Girl and Harry was Head Boy. Ron and I tried dating but ended up being better friends, so we went our separate ways. Ron and Lavender started dating again, as did Harry and Ginny now they are both engaged. I, myself, tried to date but never found anyone that was right for me.

I heard a cough and it brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see the last person I ever expected to see in a muggle restaurant.

"Draco Molfoy, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, Granger, I am going to school again and need to pay for it." Draco said.

"Why do you need to make money you are rich." I said slightly exaggerated.

"Didn't you hear, I was disowned for wanting to go to a muggle school. So now I need to make my own money." Draco said smiling at the look on my face.

"Ok sorry about that," I said.

"Oh it's fine. So why are you hear?" He asked.

That one line was the start of everything.

**I say, "Can you believe it?"**  
**  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now  
**

Draco and I were hanging at his house. We started to date a month earlier and things were going great.

I looked up at him and said. "Do you remember..."

**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
**

For our first date Draco took me to the beach and we were talking about life.

Draco looked at me and asked what it was like for me at home. I told him all about how my dad was never careful about life. I told him how I would worry if I would be able to go home after school. I started to cry and you did something that would stay in my mind forever. You put your arm around me for the first time.

"You're the best thing that's ever been mine," Draco told me.

**Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes  
**

Draco and I were carrying boxes in to our new home. We have been together for six months already. Draco turned to me and asked me what my biggest secret was.

"My parents didn't want me to go to Hogwarts," I said looking down. "I think that my father was afraid that I would become what they wanted to stop."

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"Independent," I said. "Before I left with Harry and Ron, I wiped their memories of me and sent them away. I never went to get them, I knew that they would hate me for doing it."

Draco hugged me and told me we would never make that mistake.

**But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes**

"Hermione how are we going to pay for this." Draco said holding up another bill.

"Well I have some old jewelry that I could sell," I said.

"I could get another job," Draco said.

"This is hard to take," I said. "But remember…"

****

This is what I thought about:

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

****We were sitting by the lake, we were looking out on the water. Seeing lights shine on the water. Your arm was around me. And all I could think about was that you are the best thing that was ever mine. ****

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

We went to the beach, to take a walk. We were walking down a pier Draco stopped.

"Hey, look at that," Draco pointed out towards the beach.

I turned to look; I saw nothing so I turned back to him. "I don't…"

Draco was on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Hermione, I feel in love with a careless mans careful daughter, and she is the best thing that has ever been mine. Will you marry me?" Draco asked.

"Yes," I told him. He put the ring on my finger and kissed me. ****

And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street  


"Draco what's going on," I asked him. "Lately I never see you and when I do you never talk to me."

"Well maybe I don't want to talk to you. Did you ever think of that," Draco yelled back.

"I can't this," I said, I started to cry. "I left my family to get away from this I am not doing it again."

I turned around and ran out the door. I turned around to see you following me.

**Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."  
**

I turned around waiting to here what I heard all my life. What you said took me by surprise.

You took my hands and bent your head to look me in the eyes and said "I will never leave you alone."

**You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."  
**

I was walking down the aisle looking right at you.

Draco was saying his vows. "Every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

Two years later Draco and I were rushing to the hospital.

"Hermione its ok," Draco kept saying. "Everything is going to be ok."

Two hours later, Draco and I were looking down at our daughter.

"What our we going to name her," Draco asked me.

I looked down at the little blond hair blue eyed beauty.

"Destiny Athena Molfoy," I said, smiling at Draco.

"It's perfect," Draco said looking at his daughter. ****

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it

I can see it now

**~Done~**


End file.
